1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording/reproducing apparatus having a function of separating luminance and color components of a video signal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical recording/reproducing apparatus having an audio/video (A/V) codec, rather than a video decoder which separates the luminance and color components of a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional optical recording/reproducing apparatus inputs an analog signal, converts the analog signal into a digital signal, compresses the digital signal in a certain compression format to record the compressed digital signal in a recording medium, decompresses the stored digital signal, and reproduces the decompressed digital signal into an analog signal.
The optical recording media as recording media being currently used are classified into read-only recording media such as compact disc (CD)-read only memories (ROMs) and digital versatile disc (DVD)-ROMs, write-once recordable media such as CD±recordables (CD-Rs) and DVD±Rs, and re-writable recording media such as DVD±rewritables (RWs) and DVD-random access memories (RAMs).
The above recording media randomly access data recorded on a hard disc drive (HDD), record video and audio data of high quality, and quickly and conveniently record data compared to the recording on conventional video tapes. Currently, the disk type recording media are being more frequently used more for recording and/or reproduction.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an exemplary conventional optical recording/reproducing apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional optical recording/reproducing apparatus comprises a video decoder 110, a decoder memory 111, an audio analog-to-digital converter (A/D converter) 115, an A/V codec 130, a memory 140, a flash memory 145, a system controller 150, a video encoder 170, and an audio digital-to-analog converter (D/A converter) 180. The A/V codec 130 comprises an encoder 133 and a decoder 136 formed as a unit.
Analog video and audio signals are input from diverse signal sources such as a broadcast reception antenna, a computer, and a settop box.
The optical recording/reproducing apparatus processes the signals into video and audio signals for outputs, and the video and audio signals are displayed through an image display unit such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a liquid crystal display (LCD) and output through a sound output unit such as a speaker, respectively.
The video decoder 110 converts an analog video signal into an input digital video signal. Further, the video decoder 110 separates luminance and color components from the digital video signal. The decoder memory 111 is used for separating the luminance and color components. The audio A/D converter 115 converts an analog audio signal into a digital audio signal. The analog video and audio signals may be provided from one of the plurality of diverse sources.
The encoder 133 encodes the input digital signal in an established compression format, and mixes encoded data to generate a data stream. For example, when the input digital signal is encoded in an MPEG format, the encoder 130 encodes the input digital video signal in a moving picture experts group (MPEG)-2 (Video) format referred to as ISO/IEC 13818-3, and encodes a digital audio signal in a Dolby AC-3 digital standard. The MPEG data stream output from the encoder 133 is recorded on a recording medium or on a hard disc drive (HDD).
The decoder 136 decodes data applied from either the recording medium or the HDD. That is, the decoder 136 decodes by decompressing a signal compressed in a certain compression format for an output. The signal decoded by the decoder 136 is output to the video encoder 170 and an audio D/A converter 180.
The video encoder 170 encodes the digital video data of the decoder 136 for an analog video output. The audio D/A converter 180 converts the digital audio signal of the decoder 136 into an analog audio signal for an analog audio output.
The flash memory 145 stores an operating system and various application programs for operating the optical recording/reproducing apparatus.
The system controller 150 controls overall operations of the optical recording/reproducing apparatus based on a user's input signal applied through a key or a remote controller.
The conventional optical recording/reproducing apparatus comprises the video decoder 110 built with functions for separating luminance and color components of the analog input video signal. Thus, the conventional optical recording/reproducing apparatus has a problem that additional circuitry is required to carry out such functions. Therefore, a size of the video decoder and a production cost due to the additional circuitry are unnecessarily increased.
Further, the conventional optical recording/reproducing apparatus requires a dedicated decoder memory 111 in order to carry out functions for the video decoder to separate the luminance and color components.